


Unleashed

by ShirleyCarlton



Series: Thanks to jealousy [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, top!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyCarlton/pseuds/ShirleyCarlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative scene to Chapter 2 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/985234/chapters/1941541">‘Thanks to Jealousy’</a>, in which Sherlock completely loses control of his impulses and afterwards thinks he did something very wrong. John disagrees. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unleashed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this alternative scene because initially I didn't like the original one I had written. But after I wrote the alternative one, I actually went back and improved the first one and then reckoned I might as well publish them both. :)
> 
> SEQUEL TO ["TO BOLDLY GO"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/985234/chapters/1941541).

John kissed Sherlock’s neck and then his jaw and his cheek, and Sherlock let him. He just stood there, frozen to the spot, breathing rather fast and superficially.

“Tell me to stop,” John breathed in his ear as his hands slowly wandered down the length of Sherlock’s torso, stroking his impeccable shirt, longing to feel his bare skin. When he reached the fly of Sherlock’s trousers, he hesitated for a moment.

_Was he actually going to do this? Pull down the trousers of his flatmate, his best friend, his colleague?_

John so badly wanted him to be more than that, but he still wasn’t sure if this was a good idea. It was hard to think properly after so many pints of ale and with lust coursing through him like an untamed tiger on top of that.

Sherlock remained stock-still, standing very stiffly and taking shallow breaths, but didn’t object.  
One part of John wanted a definite confirmation that this really was what Sherlock wanted, and another part was afraid Sherlock might pull out if he asked, or loitered too long.

John decided to rely on the presumption that it was impossible to coax Sherlock Holmes into any situation against his will, and unfastened the button of his trousers.

Sherlock seemed to try hard not to gasp.

John’s fingers fidgeted to find the zipper.

“John…”

John looked up. He could see a longing in Sherlock’s eyes, pupils blown wide. His lips were parted, as if he was about to say something, but instead he promptly leaned forward and kissed John. This definite confirmation made John’s heart skip a beat, his entire body suddenly aglow. Their tongues twirled sloppily, caressing the insides of each other’s mouths endlessly and wonderfully until they were both gasping for air.

The kiss seemed to have unleashed a fierce energy inside Sherlock and he was now looking at John in an almost predatory way. Without breaking the gaze, Sherlock opened his fly and freed his hard cock. His hands grabbed John’s sides and he firmly led him towards the washing machine.  
John bit his lip and looked at Sherlock incredulously, his eyes wide open, as he let himself be walked backwards, tingling with anticipation.  
Sherlock deftly turned him around and before John knew it, strong hands were swiftly pushing him down to bend over. John did not feel inclined in the least to offer any resistance at all.

_God, was this really happening?_

His mind was spinning as he felt Sherlock’s hot breath on his bare back and the pressure of one cool hand between his shoulder blades. He couldn’t recall how often he’d fantasised about this.

“Sherlock, condom,” he managed to stammer, just in time. He tossed the package that was still lying on top of the washer. He heard Sherlock put it on hastily and waited, leaning on his elbows, his heart pounding in his chest and his cock dripping with precum.  
He let his head hang down for a second and couldn’t help but grin, biting his lip. This was almost too good to be true.

“So this is what you like to do, is it?” Sherlock hissed rather menacingly into his ear.

“God yes,” John panted, raising his head back up.

Sherlock firmly guided his cock into John’s arse and exhaled shakily.  
It was obvious that he had never done this before. He moved awkwardly and erratically, but at the same time it was utterly glorious and perfect. John loved to see him so uncontrolled for once.  
He whimpered as he reminded himself once again this really was _Sherlock_ inside him, _Sherlock’s_ hands pressing down on his back, _Sherlock’s_ thighs smacking his bottom with every thrust, _Sherlock’s_ moans that filled the air mingled with his own. _God_ …  
_Finally, finally, finally_ …

Sherlock didn’t last long and soon ejaculated, growling rather panther-like. Hearing Sherlock come like this sent John straight over the edge, tumbling into one of his most intense orgasms ever. He didn’t care if Mrs. Hudson could hear him, he didn’t care about anything in the world but this, this glorious feeling in which time and space seemed to stretch beyond infinity and it was all filled with Sherlock, Sherlock, nothing but Sherlock, now closer to him than ever – just as he had been craving for what seemed like eternity.

As soon as they stilled, Sherlock pulled out – a bit too quickly, causing John to wince for a second. Sherlock then stood in the middle of their small bathroom, raising one hand to his forehead.  
“God…” He swallowed hard a couple of times, looking completely lost. “John… I am _so_ sorry…” His voice was trembling and thick, with a squeaky edge.

“No..!”  
John tried to wrap his mind around what was going on.

“Please, forgive me. I don’t know what...”  
Sherlock’s lip was quivering.

“Sherlock, no! It’s fine! There’s _nothing_ to be sorry about. Look at me.” John grasped Sherlock’s chin as Sherlock tried to look away to the floor and locked his eyes on him intently. It was almost adorable to see Sherlock so insecure and confused, but it was crucial to clear this misunderstanding immediately.

John tried to smile reassuringly. “Sherlock, I _wanted_ this. You did not hurt me. You have no idea how badly I needed this. It’s what I’ve wanted for _months_.”

Sherlock looked at John anxiously, then let out a strangled giggle.

“And I hope you’ll do it more often,” John smiled, wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s waist.  
As John’s words were slowly sinking in in Sherlock’s brain, the tension gradually flowed out of his body, though his breathing was still a little shaky.

“John…”

“It’s okay.”

“You’ll need to educate me on this, you know,” Sherlock laughed reluctantly.

“I will. I’m looking forward to that, actually.” John started planting small kisses on Sherlock’s collarbone, then said: “Let’s start straight away. I think I have another one in me tonight. Your bedroom?”


End file.
